Beautiful One
by Karren
Summary: Lester has a secret. Will it help him or hurt him win the heart of the one he loves? Lester Short


I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich but I would like to, say Ranger, Lester, heck all the Merry Men will do lol. Enjoy!

Its three A.M. and I can't sleep. The woman of my dreams, the one that I've been in love with since the first time I met her has moved into an apartment three doors down from mine and I can't have her. It's not because she is taken or seeing someone on the sly like my boss, no it's because she swears she is taken a long break from men and relationships.

Beautiful has attracted another dangerous stalker. When Tank contacted Ranger who is currently in the wind he ordered us to move her and that rat that she loves so much to an apartment on four, thus keeping my body and heart painfully aware that she is only three doors down from me.

Getting tired of laying on my back just staring up at the dark ceiling above my bed thinking of her and what she could be doing right now, I threw my covers off and pulled on the gym shorts that I had pulled off earlier.

Walking barefoot into the hall I looked both ways to make sure no one was around, taking a look at Beautifuls door as I passed it I had to force myself not to knock and beg to be let in. Making it to the elevator, I pressed the G button to take me down to the Garage. Getting off of the elevator when it made it to the last stop, I padded over to the far wall again looking behind me to make sure no one was around and started walking. Getting to the far corner where no one but me parks, I placed my keys into the lock in the back of my escalade and opened it. Taking my gun out of my shorts waist band, you carry even in the RangeMan Garage because you just never know, I sat it inside as I popped the bottom panel out where the spare tire was housed and one of my little secrets. Running my hands over an acoustic guitar I lifted it out and hopped up on the tail gate of my ride. Pulling the treasured instrument to me I laid my hand on its strings and began to play out the old tune that I had been playing since Beautiful had come into my life.

"Beautiful One I Love" I began to sing as my heart ached for her and here she was so close and I couldn't touch her "Beautiful One I Adore, Beautiful One My Soul Must Sing"

"Beautiful One I Love, Beautiful One I Adore, Beautiful One My Soul Must Sing" I sang again eyes closed just letting my heart out

I sang my tormented heart out and was startled out of my little piece of the garage by a sound. Picking up my gun, I hopped out of my truck, rounding the corner, and pointed my cocked ready to shoot gun right at Stephanie who was standing there with Tears streaming down her face making that sound I heard again as she sniffed.

"God Beautiful" I said un-cocking my gun, placing it back into my shorts waist band "are you ok, what's wrong?' I asked her my heart going a thousand miles a minute thinking about how easily I could have shot her.

"I'm Sorry Les I couldn't sleep so I came down to hang out with the night shift guys but I found that I really didn't know them that much" she said "I was going to go back downstairs but when I passed the monitor room I heard music coming from the garage"

Damn I thought that I was far enough way that none of the cameras that were down there could pick me up. I guess my well kept secret was so well kept after all. If Stephanie heard me then I can only imagine who else has heard me since I've done it for years when I'm really stressed or trouble on some things.

"I was curious so I came down and followed the sounds. When I got close enough to make out what you were saying I stopped and listened." she said looking down at her feet " Was that song about me?" she asked looking up fresh tears falling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry Steph" I said and she looked at me "it's just something I do when I'm really stressed or troubled. No one knows about it or I thought they didn't know" I said looking up at the camera that was a few feet away from us

"Is that how you really feel?" she asked me and I panicked

"Beautiful I know you don't want a man and you swore of relationships I'm sorry if I offended you…"

"Lester stop" she commanded ending my ramblings "is that how you really feel?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Steph"

"NO" she shook her head, came up to me, pulled my head down, and kissed me

"Don't ever be sorry because I'm not" she said and I pulled her to me and kissed her again slowly this time

"Upstairs?"

"Upstairs" I said as we linked our hands together and made our way to the elevator

Whoever said curiosity killed the cat never met my Beautiful for it was her curiosity that brought us together and we are all alive and well and going strong.

THE END!


End file.
